tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dumper Truck
This page is about a type of off-road vehicle, as the UK common definition. The USA uses the term for on Highway Tipping Bodied Trucks, For other uses, see dumper (disambiguation). and has a swivel skip that can tip to either side]] A Dumper truck or as often known the Site Dumper is a vehicle designed for carrying bulk material, usually on building sites. Dumpers are distinguished from dump trucks by configuration: a dumper is usually an open 4-wheeled vehicle with the load skip in front of the driver, while a dump truck has its cab in front of the load. The skip can tip to dump the load; this is where the name "dumper" comes from. They are normally diesel powered. A towing eye is fitted for secondary use as a site tractor. Dumpers with rubber tracks are used in special circumstances and are popular in some countries. Early dumpers had a a payload of about a ton and were 2-wheel drive, driving on the front axle and steered at the back wheels. The single cylinder diesel engine (sometimes made by Lister) was started by hand cranking. Having neither electrics nor hydraulics there was not much to go wrong. The skip was secured by a catch by the driver's feet. When the catch is released, the skip tips under the weight of its contents at pivot points below, and after being emptied is raised by hand. Modern dumpers have payloads of up to 10 tonnes and usually steer by articulating at the middle of the chassis (pivot steering). They have multi-cylinder diesel engines, some turbocharged, electric start and hydraulics for tipping and steering and are more expensive to make and operate. An A-frame known as a ROPS (Roll-Over Protection) frame, may be fitted over the seat to protect the driver if the dumper rolls over. Some dumpers have FOPS (Falling Object Protection) as well. Lifting skips are available for discharging above ground level. In the 1990s dumpers with swivel skips, which could be rotated to tip sideways, became popular, especially for working in narrow sites such as road works. Accidents involving dumpers are the most common type involving construction plant, usually due to operator error or abusing the machines by overloading. UK Manufactures and Suppliers :Note: -''not all companies listed currently produce this type of machine'' Under 10 ton (Site dumpers) *Aveling-Barford *Allis-Chalmers *Barford *Benford - A Terex brand now *Chaseside *George Fowell Ltd (G.F.) *Liner *JCB *Johnson *Muir-Hill *Neuson *Northfield *Road Machines (Drayton) Ltd *Rob Roy *Shawnee-Poole *Terex *Thwaites *Whitlock *Winget * any others ? - please add to above list Over 10 ton (ADT type) * Aardvark * Artix/DJB * Camill * Caterpillar * DDT Engineering * DJB * Hudson * Leedsall * JCB * MDT * M.T. Engineering * Moxy * Shawnee Poole * Terex * Volvo Over 10 ton (normally rigid type) * AEC * Aveling-Barford * Caterpillar * Foden * Haulamatic * Heathfield-Haulamatic * Heathfield * Scammell * Terex * Volvo See also *Dump Truck *ADT *Off-road Truck *Site Dumper *Dump trailer External links *Thwaites (manufacturer) *Terex - Dumpers *Images and descriptions of several dumpers Category:Construction plant Category:Dumper Trucks Category:Glossary